


Dance Through The Danger

by Smol_Sumi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Sumi/pseuds/Smol_Sumi
Summary: Kasumi Yoshizawa expected many things when she transferred to Shujin Academy. But she was not expecting the things that would happen to her at all.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't expect a great writing :')  
> And also really forgive me for my bad grammar, English is not my native language and I practically used the translator and my own knowledge that I have in English I really am sorry : (
> 
> Pd: I don't know how to use the tags

**Dance Through The Danger**

Chapter 1: After The Rain 

**_4/10 Sunday_ **

**_Daytime 20XX_ **

**_Cloudy_ **

**_Shujin Academy_ **

15-year-old Kasumi Yoshizawa stared at the front entrance of Shujin Academy, the building standing before her menacingly. It should have been no different than any other high school in Japan, maybe a step up from middle school, but somehow the place felt daunting and unwelcoming. Perhaps it was the stone walls and iron gates that surrounded the school, making it seem like a prison, or perhaps the dreadful cloudy weather that was hanging over her head and threatening to rain any minute.

Calm Voice: "KASUMI Something wrong?"

Kasumi torn to her father, who looked at her in concern. Ever since the accident last month, he always seemed to fret over her and worry about the smallest things. Even her decision to attend Shujin seemed to put him on edge, if only because the school had a rather high bar for producing students with incredible academic and athletic talents. He must be worried about whether or not she was up to the task.

Kasumi: " I-i-it's nothing I'm just a little nervous …"

Shinichiro Yoshizawa chuckled weakly. 

Shinichiro: "Well, it is a high school. And a rather elite one, at that. Why don't we head on inside? I'm sure the principal is waiting for us."

Today was a Sunday, so the school was closed. By this time tomorrow, it would be open and she would be sitting in a classroom, becoming acquainted with her new classmates and acclimating to her surroundings. The reason why she was here to complete the rest of her enrollment papers. Originally, though, she and her sister were supposed to complete the enrollment papers last month. That never happen, due to the accident that occurred last month….

Kasumi felt her hands shake, the memory of that day unpleasant and painful and confused. She quickly composed herself, unwilling to show weakness. If she had time to cry and feel sorrow, she had time to advance and not let such negative feelings weigh her down. For her sister's sake, she would make their dream a reality. She would make it all the way to the top, even if she must do it alone.

Now calm, the redhead followed her father into the building, on the way she saw a man wearing a felt hat with a boy taller than her. She didn't pay them much attention, thinking that maybe they are a other transfer student.

Teacher: "The Yoshizawa's are here principal"

Deep Voice: " They can pass"

The principal sat behind his desk, though to Kasumi it looked as though he was visibly straining to keep himself confined to his chair and suit. It was probably rude of her to think so, but the principal was rather large, skin hanging over the overturned collar of his shirt and the buttons strained. 

_Kasumi: (_ The suit seems to strangle him _)_

Principal Kobayakawa:"KASUMI Yoshizawa I presume"

Kasumi: Y-yes it's a pleasure

Principal Kobayakawa:"I am Kobayakawa, the principal of this school. I believe you've come to complete the rest of your enrollment papers before you start your new school tomorrow?"

Shinichiro nodded: "Yes. I'd like to thank you for allowing my daughter to continue attending in spite of...what happened last month….."

Principal Kobayakawa:"I'm so sorry about what happened, but I see no problem to allow her to attend this school, so long as she follows the rules and whatnot."

Kasumi inwardly frowned. No doubt was speaking of her sister's death last month.

Kasumi: "I promise to do my best"

The principal smiled slightly, nodding in appreciation before he set a clipboard in front of her. On the clipboard were the documents attached.

Principal Kobayakawa: "Please sign these. They are the forms needed to complete your registration. From there we will work on your classroom placement and schedule."

The two nodded as they filled out the paperwork. Once it was all completed, it was exchanged with a school ID card.

Teacher: "This is your school ID. If you lose it, you will have to pay a fee to get a replacement."

Kasumi nodded and took the ID, slipping it inside her pocket.

Principal Kobayakawa: "Your homeroom teacher is Ms. Chouno, our English teacher. Ms. Chouno should have your class roster by the time you begin your school year with us. I'm sure you've been told this numerous times, but we have high expectations for you, Yoshizawa-san."

Kasumi nodded: "I understand, sir. I'll do my best to meet those expectations."

Principal Kobayakawa: "I would certainly hope so, I look forward to your future success here at Shujin Academy."

Shinichiro: "Is that all, Kobayakawa-san?"

Kobayakawa almost let them go without further fuss before something seemed to cross his mind. 

Principal Kobayakawa: "Actually, there is one more thing. We've recently accepted a transfer student, albeit one with a rather...unsavory background, I'm afraid."

Kasumi and Shinichiro looked at one another before looking at the principal, gesturing for him to elaborate. 

Principal Kobayakawa: "He's a second-year student who will be starting the same time as Yoshizawa-san. However, he has a criminal record. I would advise not getting involved with him, for your own sake."

Shinichiro: "You're allowing someone like that here?"

Principal Kobayakawa: "There were...reasons why we had to accept his enrollment. We hope that his time here will help his rehabilitation."

While the adults discussed, Kasumi remained deep in thought. 

_Kasumi:(If this new transfer student have a criminal background, why were they allowing him to be a student here? Just what sort of circumstances were there that the principal had to accept them?)_

The discussion eventually came to an end, evident by Kobayakawa clearing his throat.

Principal Kobayakawa: "I believe that's everything I wished to discuss with you all at the moment. If anything does come to my attention regarding your daughter, I will contact you, Yoshizawa-san."

Shinichiro: "Thank you, Kobayakawa-san." Shinichiro bowed his head deeply before turning to Kasumi. "Let's go home."

Kasumi smiled and nodded, leaving the principal's office behind them.

**4/10 Sunday**

**Evening 20XX**

**Cloudy**

**Yoshizawa Residence**

After a long journey back due to a subway accident they finally reached

Kasumi's hand traced over the picture frame gently, eyes watery as she remembered that day; a middle school competition, a year before the accident that would claim her sister's life. The day seemed so umremarkable that she would have otherwise forgotten about it, were it not that Coach Hiraguchi had given the twins quite the scolding after she caught them fooling around. They were doing something silly, Kasumi knew that, but she couldn't remember what it was other than that it really embarrassed Sumire to the point where her face was as red as her hair.

Kasumi:"I wish you were here..."

Kasumi stared at the photograph for a moment longer before she turned away from the photograph and walked out of the room.


	2. Disastrous Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi prepares for her first day of school, but things don't go as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second chapter of the fic.  
> Hehe I thought I published the previous chapter on the 14th and that's why I published it today thinking that a week has passed, sorry xd
> 
> Sorry for the bad grammar I used a translator to write this chapter sorry

Dance Through The Danger

Chapter 2: Disastrous Welcome P.1

**_4/11 Monday_ **

**_Morning 20XX_ **

**_Raining_ **

Like yesterday, it was raining heavily when she left her house. The streets were covered in a thin layer of water and people hurried to their destinations in due haste, hoping to escape the downpour. Kasumi herself hurried as best she could without getting wet or wetting her bag as she forgot her umbrella, luckily she was able to find a roof to cover herself while the rain calms down. Shortly after, a boy with curly hair arrived in the same uniform as her, but apparently he had a second-year badge.

Curly hair: This thing again?

She seemed to be looking at her phone a little annoyed, it also had a leaf in her hair.

Kasumi: Um..excuse me bu-

While she was trying to speak, another person with a hood arrives, taking it off reveals a beautiful woman who also is a second, the other boy seemed to be watching her.

_Kasumi: (Well I don't blame him, she's very pretty honestly)_

She realizes that the curly hair was looking at her and she smiles at her and takes the leaf from her head. Then only a few seconds passed in silence before a white car stopped to speak to us.

Man: Good morning. Do you want me to take them to school? they are going to be late

_Kasumi: (Is he speaking to us? Ummm my father always told me not to talk to strangers.)_

Pretty girl: Of course thank you

_Kasumi: (Apparently the girl knows him, maybe he is a teacher, ummm better not risk it, anyway the rain seems to give way.)_

Kasumi: Um .. thanks for the offer but I'll be fine.

Man: Mmm… Okay… ..

_Kasumi: (He looks disappointed for some reason)_

Man: And you?

The man asks the young man next to Kasumi.

Curly hair: Ummm .. Nah

Man: Ok, try not to be late.

Then the man decided to leave, Kasumi swore to have seen a somewhat sad look on the girl, seconds later another young man apparently of the same age with curly hair appeared.

Blond guy: Dammit… Screw that pervy teacher.

Curly hair: .... perverted teacher?

_Kasumi: (Wait… .WHAT !?)_

Kasumi doesn't like to judge people by what others say, but even she knew that an accusation like that was very serious.

The boy with the blond hair notices the presence of both and approaches them in an intimidating way.

Blond guy: .... And who are you?

_Kasumi: (It's a bit scary… .mmmm looking closer it seems that her blonde hair is not natural ...)_

Blond guy: Are you plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?

Kasumi: Who?

_Kasumi: (Kamoshida? Is that the name of the man from the car?)_

Curly Hair: Kamoshida?

Blond guy: Huh? In that car just now was that Kamoshida?

_Kasumi: (It seems that way)_

Blond guy: He does whatever the hell he wants who does he thinks he is— The king of the castle? Don't you two agree?

  
  


Kasumi: Ummm well….

Curly Hair: Which Castle?

Blond guy: No, I mean….

The three of them were silent until the blonde started talking again

Blond guy: ... Wait. Don't you know who Kamoshida is? Are you two for real? They're from Shujin, right?

Kasumi: Um .. Yes…

Curly hair: I think so

The blond guy turns to Kasumi looking at her badge.

Blond guy: A first year, Huh

Kasumi: Um… YES! I'm K-Kasumi Y-Yoshizawa a f-first year i-it's a pleasure!

Blond guy: Ok….

Kasumi was a bit nervous about the situation that is going on that she almost screamed during her presentation. Then the blonde turns to curly hair.

Blond guy: Second year, Huh… we're in the same grade then…never seen them before though….

Kasumi: W-well it's my first day so it's normal that you haven't seen me.

Blond guy: Ohh, are they students who have transferred?

Kasumi: That's it

Curly hair: Same

_Kasumi: (Wait a minute… ..the Principal hadn't warned me about a transfer student with a criminal record, it he could be the….)_

Blond guy: Then no wonder you two don't know him

The blond guy took a few steps forward towards a sign for them to follow him.

Blond guy: This rain is not so bad. We'd better hurry up, before we're late.

_Kasumi: (He seems nice. However, if this is "that transfer student" capable of getting me in trouble simply by being with him)_

Kasumi didn't like the idea of judging the boy next to her, but that was a warning from the principal himself and she might get her attention just by being with him.

While she was thinking about that something caused a great pain in her head.

Kasumi :( Ngh…!?, What was that?)

The guys next to her seem to have felt it too.

Blond guy: Uuuugh, my head hurts .. Dammit ... I wanna go home ...

The trio started walking towards Shujin when various strange things started to appear. The water turned a pinkish color and the closer they got, the darker the sky became. When they finally got to school, they knew something was wrong.

Blond guy: Wha !?

Kasumi: A-A C-CASTLE !?

Curly hair: What….?, Won't we get… wrong way?…

On the site of the school was a huge castle. It still said Shujin Academy on the front, but it was definitely not the same building as before.

Kasumi: What's happening…?

Curly hair: I don't know….

_Kasumi: (How can he be so calm !?)_

Blond: What the hell .. should we go in ...?

Curly hair: I guess so…

_Kasumi: (Wait- wait -wait, why are we going to enter the highly scary castle !?)_

The boys started walking towards the entrance and Kasumi had no choice but to follow them

_Kasumi: (This seems like a very bad idea ...)_

When they entered they saw a giant hall clearly of a castle.

Kasumi: What is this place….?

Blond guy: I don't know ... This SHOULD be school ... or so I think

Kasumi: The badge was from the school, right?

Curly hair: Yes...

Blond guy: But it's a castle!

Kasumi: What's going on… ..?

Blond guy: Hey, I have no idea! I want to know too!

Before either of them could respond, two people who seemed to be dressed in knight's suits approached the group.

Blond guy: Uh, you scared me…. Dude, what is with that getup? I mean, it's an awesome costume and everything ...

Kasumi: I don't think you should get close!

More knights immediately appeared.

Blond guy: H-hey, what's going on here?

Curly Hair: What's going on….?

Blond guy: Dude, I have no idea!

One of the knights then hit the blonde on the back.

Blond guy: AHHH! You're gonna break my bones, dammit!

The curly hair sees Kasumi clearly terrified, he push her a little to get her out of there.

Curly Hair: Get out of here! Run!

Before they could, another soldier hit the boy and he fell. Kasumi had no choice but to watch the scene in horror before a knight approached her.

Knight: Mmmm ... This one looks pretty good. Should we take it to the king?

Kasumi: T-T-To the king… ..?

Kasumi said as everything went dark…


	3. The dance begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been busy a lot this week, and I think from now on the chapters at least will be updated every Monday.
> 
> And as always thanks for reading and sorry for the grammar and other things this was strict in the translator sorry :(

**Dance Through The Danger**

**Chapter 3: The dance begins**

**???**

???: "Today was brutal huh? Feeling okay?"

??: "It's not that…Why am I doing so bad? I keep messing up my routine"

???: "Your growth spurt just changed your eye level, you'll get used to it. Look, you're as tall as I am now!"

??: "We practice the same amount...but you're the one who always gets first place. I can't catch up to you…"

???: "You know why? Because it's my right as the elder sister!"

??: "We're in the same grade though..."

???: "Aw, don't be so down! We'll reach the top of the world together...that's our dream, right?"

??: "...you don't get it...you'll never understand how I feel!"

???:" What? Hey, wait up!. 

Look where you're going! The light's red!"

Sumire stop! Listen to me!"

"SUMIRE!"

____________________________________________

**???**

Kasumi: "SUMIRE!"

Kasumi woke up after passing out

Kasumi: (Of all the things I had to dream it had to be that….)

Kasumi: HUH !?

Kasumi quickly realized that she was chained to a cross and was in a strange place, she tries to break the chains obviously to no avail.

Kasumi: So the castle was not a dream… wait that means the two guys from before….

Kasumi didn't even want to imagine what happened to the other two, she barely knew them but couldn't help worrying about them.

Kasumi: (Sumire ……)

She couldn't help but remember the dream she had, she tries not to remember it because for some reason her head starts to hurt a lot.

Strong voice: "There it is!"

Kasumi looked up to see the curly hair and the blond guy walking through the door, they were also accompanied by a strange creature in the shape of a cat.

Mr.Kitty: "It's her?"

Blond guy: "Yeah, she came with us"

Curly hair: "Are you okay?'

Kasumi: "I think so… .but what's going on? Where are we?

Curly hair: "We don't know much about it ... but first let's get you out of there"

There the three of them try everything to remove the chains without any success.

Blond guy: "Dammit, nothing works"

Mr.Kitty: How about we use our Personas?

Curly hair: I don't know if I can….

Kasumi: Per-sonas?

Kasumi couldn't help but feel curious about what they were trying to say, but unfortunately it seemed that someone was approaching, no .. they were more ...

Sinister Voice: Ha! They would really think they could beat the king! That is why they punishment is death!

The dark voice appeared showing a Kamoshida with a cape of hearts, a crown and only underwear, behind him were several knights.And out of nowhere the curly hair changes his clothes to a kind of magician (?).

Blond Guy: "Kamoshida !?"

Kamoshida ?: "What? You two really think I would stay there? I had some guards release me after they locked me up."

Curly hair: "What are you planning to do to her?

Kamoshida ?: "Nothing yet! Don't worry though. I'll make sure to take care of her, after you two are killed."

Kamoshida waves to the knights to attack the trio but the cat and the curly hair summon strange creatures behind them, while the blond guy stands behind them.

Mr.Kitty: "There are too many-AHG!

Curly hair: "Morga-AGH!"

Blond guy: "Wait guys don't give up ye-AGH!"

Kasumi could only witness the scene with horror and begins to feel a feeling of guilt because if they had not come for her this would not have happened.

Kasumi: "STOP, LET THEM GO!"

Kamoshida? : "Shut up and be a good girl Yoshizawa-chan"

Kasumi: "DON'T CALL ME THAT, THEY SERIOUSLY MAKE YOU CALL YOU A PHYSICAL EDUCATION TEACHER!

Kamoshida ?: "YOU SHUT UP YOU ARE LUCKY YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED HERE!

Kasumi: "IT WAS NOT LUCK IT WAS THANKS TO ME AND MY SISTER'S EFFORT"

Kamoshida ?: "HAHAHA, do you really think they would accept someone without talent like you, here the only poor person is me since I was left with the desire of your sister."

Kasumi: "What?"

Kamoshida ?: "We accept you girls to improve the position of the school. Not only did we lose one of them, Not only did we lose one of them, but the other is completely worthless at the moment. Talk about a waste of effort…”

Kasumi: "I…"

_Kasumi: (Worthless… a waste of effort… maybe he’s right…)_

Kamoshida ?: "Now just stay calm and be nice"

_Kasumi: (Sumire…. Sorry I don't think I will be able to fulfill our promise….)_

Kasumi turns to see the three people who tried to save her.

_Kasumi: (I'm sorry… it's all my fault… as always silly and useless class-)_

_**YOU WILL STAY THERE JUST WATCHING** _

_Kasumi: (What !?)_

Kasumi started to get a headache but this time, something was different. A voice spoke within her mind, one she had never heard before.

_**Are you going to let him talk about your ideals like that?** _

_Kasumi: "(No…..)"_

**_It's not enough_ **

Kasumi: "NO!"

Kamoshida ?: "What was that?

Kamoshida turns to see Kasumi completely annoyed.

Kasumi: "I’ve had enough of this. You’re telling me I’m not cutting it? As if I don’t know that better than anyone! Still… I don’t care what anyone says about me. I will NOT tolerate anyone speaking ill of OUR DREAM!”

Kamoshida ?: WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH !?

Kasumi: It’s all in your best interest… Filling my life with this pressure… Demanding the results that YOU want… And now you’re all branding ME a failure!

Komoshida ?: YOU SHOULD REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO BITCH!

Kasumi: NO! Let me remind you who you’re talking to… I am… I am… Kasumi Yoshizawa!”

_**Then it's a deal** _

Kasumi feels the pain in her head increase and the mysterious voice clears.

_**So adamant… Rather than accept a life in cinders…** _

_**You’d strive towards splendor… you know the risk…** _

_**Well, if those really are the shoes you’ve chosen…** _

_**Then we’ll dance to the end.** _

Kasumi felt a mask appear on her face, something that gave her a lot of strength even to break the chains with one pull and, as if by instinct, she knew that she had to remove the mask. As she effortlessly pushed it aside, she felt power fill her entire being, as if every emotion she had been suppressing for a while had suddenly taken shape. Everything was overflowing when she felt himself transform, her school uniform became a black leotard, with a black tailcoat, red gloves, thigh-high stockings, and high-heeled shoes. A rapier and a short-barreled rifle hung by its sides. Behind her, floating in the air, was a feminine being with skin a pitch black, a watch on her chest, and slender legs that turned into blades at her feet.

_**I am thou, thou art I…** _

_**Accept this contract… The spell cast upon you…** _

Kasumi: “I request we have a rematch. This time, I’m going all in with Cendrillon!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry if it is something short the chapter was originally going to be longer but for time and preference I thought better to cut it here and leave the following for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Having Faith

Chapter 4: Having Faith

[Ren's POV]

Ren couldn't help but see the red-haired girl transform, just like he appeared a mask that with a tug he took off and his clothes changed, his school uniform became a black leotard, with a black tailcoat, red gloves, stockings Thigh-lengths and high-heeled shoes. A rapier and a short-barreled rifle hung by its sides. Behind her, floating in the air, was a feminine being with skin a pitch black, a watch on her chest, and slender legs that turned into blades at her feet.

Yoshizawa “I request we have a rematch. This time, I’m going all in with Cendrillon!”

Morgana: "Wait what!? She also has the potential!?

Kamoshida ?: "This one too?"

With a strong throw, she hurled the rapier at Ren, driving it into the Shadow behind him. Sensing the immediate threat, the group of Shadows rushed towards her leaving Sakamoto and Morgana alone, Yoshizawa flipped out of the way of her attacks before dispatching two of them.

Morgana: "Let's help her"

Ren: "Sure, Sakamoto stay away"

Sakamoto: "S-sure!"

Yoshizawa approaches them with the shadows transforming behind her

Ren: "Are you okay?

Yoshizawa: "Absolutely"

Morgana: "Glad to hear that, now time to fight!"

[Kasumi's POV]

The three of them went into combat with the group of strange creatures

Mr.Kitty: "Okay red! Take off your mask to control that thing, okay? We'll show you how to do things, don't be reckless"

Kasumi: "Thank you! Please do"

Taking the first action, she removed her mask and the battle began, Morgana summoned a kind of muscular man behind him and hit the creature with a strong tornado of wind, damaging the creature a bit. Then he was followed by the curly hair who summoned a man in a red suit with a hat and wings to hit the enemy with dark energy to the creature whit a fairy form.

_Kasumi: (What is this feeling? I feel… like I can do everything….I feel free..)_

Curly Hair: "Ready?"

Her thought was cut off by the voice of the young man beside her.

Kasumi: "Yes! I'm ready to go"

Mr.Kitty: "Alright, then let's see what you can do!"

Taking her first action in combat, Kasumi removed her mask, striking the attacker with a couple of swords. The creature reacted harshly against him, being knocked to the ground.

Curly Hair: "That hit really hard…."

Mr. Kitty: "Nice a critical hit, now don't stop"

The three continued attacking the creatures until there were none left, when they finished their clothes they returned to normal

Kasumi: "Uh? My clothes? And yours too?"

Curly Hair: "Believe me, I don't know what's going on either ... Uf ... is everyone okay?"

Mr Kitty: "Sure"

Sakamoto: "Y-yes!"

Kasumi: Of cour-ngh!

Kasumi felt a great feeling of exhaustion and falling to her knees.

Curly Hair: Tired too?

Kasumi: "Yes ... but I don't have to be weak anymore.."

With a great effort Kasumi was back on her feet.

Mr. Kity: "Wow very impressive, considering you just woke up your Persona and all"

Kasumi: "Persona….?"

Her questions were interrupted by a clearly annoyed Kamoshida.

Kamoshida ?: "You guys… ..guard-"

Her call was cut off by the boy supposedly named Sakamoto who pushed her hard.

Sakamoto: "HA! How about other of those bitch!"

Mr Kitty: Let's get out of here quickly!

Curly Hair: "Can you run?"

Kasumi: "Sure let's go"

The four of them quickly ran to safety

Mr.Kitty: "we're here!"

Sakamoto: Finally! We're saved….!

Instantly Sakamoto tried to open a door without success.

Sakamoto: "Nnh...!? It's not openin'! D'you trick us, you jerk!?

Mr.Kitty: "Don't jump to conclusions! Over here!"

Kasumi: "H-Hey wait up!"

The creature enters a dead-end room

Sakamoto: "Where are we supposed to get out form here!? There aren't even any windows!"

Mr.Kitty: " Ugh… amateur…. this is the most basic of the basics. "

Curly hair: "A ventilation shaft?"

Mr.Kitty: "That's right, as I thought you're a natural at this, it leads all the way outside"

Sakamoto: "I see…"

Kasumi: "Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off?"

Sakamoto: "That's right, and a one, and a-whoa!"

Sakamoto tries to climb to get to the grate but it falls.

Kasumi: "Sakamoto-senpai are you okay?"

Sakamoto: "Oww.. Crap! The enemy didn't hear us, did they? Seriously, we're finally gettin' outta here…!

Mr.Kitty: "You shouldn wait on celebrating until you actually get out , now get going"

Kasumi: "But ... what about you?"

Mr.Kitty: "There's something that I still have to do, we're going our separate ways"

Curly hair: "Thank you"

Kasumi: "Thank you very much"

Mr.Kitty: "Heh ... You two have good manners. Be careful on your way"

Kasumi: "Seriously thank you very much for saving us Mr. Kitty"

Sakamoto: "Umm… I don't mean to sound rude but you really don't notice anything strange"

Mr.Kitty: "Yes ... It's even strange to me that you didn't react like these two when they first saw me…."

Kasumi: "Um? What are you-

For all the things that have been going through Kasumi had not noticed the strange talking cat creature.

Kasumi: "THE CAT IS TALKING!"

Mr.Kitty and Sakamoto: "YOU JUST REALIZED NOW!?"

Mr.Kitty: "And aside ... I'm not a CAT I'm Morgana"

Kasumi: "Ohh..I see sorry for not realizing earlier, so thanks for helping us Morgana-senpai"

Morgana: "Meh It's nothing"

Curly hair: "Are you done?"

Sakamoto: "Oh yeah ... let's get out of here"

Kasumi: "Take care Morgana-senpai"

The three of them went through the vent to exit the castle

Morgana: "Those could be useful to me… especially the curly hair and the redhead…."

_________________________________

After reaching the outside, everything seemed to return to normal when the trio found themselves back in Aoyama.

Kasumi: "Did we make it…?"

_Robotic Voice: "You have returned to the real world. Welcome back"_

Sakamoto: Huh? Returned…? Dude, what was that?"

Curly hair: "I'm not sure."

He reflected as his attention fell on the policemen who watched them from a small distance and seemed to be approaching.

Curly hair: "Anyway I think we have to get out of here."

Sakamoto: "Uh? .. Oh sure!"

They preceded running to escape the cops.

~ Take Your Time ~

The trio quickly reached Shujin shortly after leaving the strange castle they were in. As they started up the steps, one of the school administrators appeared.

Sakamoto: "Eh!? I'm sure we come the same way… What's goin' on here…?"

Counselor: "That's exactly what I wanted to ask you. We received a call from the police. 

Curly hair: "Apparently they gave us away"

Counselor: "It's rare not to see you alone. Where were you roaming around until this time?"

Kasumi: "Umm..a ca- a castle…?

Counselor: "So, to have no intention of giving an honest answer?

Familiar Voice: "What's this about a "castle"?"

Sakamoto: "Kamoshida!?"

As if it were an instinct, the three of them got into a combat position.

Kamoshida: "You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the real time"

Sakamoto: "Shuddup! It's your fault that-"

Counselor: "How dare you speak that way to Mr.Kamoshida! There's not much leeway left for you know?

Sakamoto: "He's the one that provoked me!

Counselor: "Do you really want to be expelled? In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!

Sakamoto: "What? This is bullshit!

Kamoshida: "Come now, I should have been more considerate, too. Let's just say we're both to blame."

Counselor:"Well… if you say so. Still you're coming with me. It's undeniable that you're extremely late." 

Sakamoto:"Fine…" 

Ryuji then started walking with the administrator, leaving Ren and Kasumi with Kamoshida.

_Kasumi: (This is the same one from the castle….? She seems like a totally different person… but it still makes me feel very uncomfortable…)_

Kamoshida: "Since we are ... you are not the new transfer students, correct? Ren Amamiya? And Yoshizawa-san? I was hoping that an honor student will arrive early.

Amamiya: "Honor student...?"

Kasumi: "If so ... sorry for being so late we...."

_Kasumi: (Mmmm… what should I say!? I can't tell him about the castle, he gonna thinks I'm crazy!)_

Amamiya: "We were assaulted or rather some bastards tried to flirt with her and we helped and ran from them ... but ... in the escape we got lost and when we realized it it was too late..."

Kamoshida: "Oh really?"

Kasumi: "Um- Yes!"

_Kasumi: (Well..it's not totally a lie they tried to save me in that castle ..)_

Kamoshida: "Mmm ... Okay ..."

He did not seem to be very convinced, and he turned to see Amamiya

Kamoshida: "... Have we met somewhere?"

Amamiya: "You picked up that girl in your car earlier."

Kamoshida: "That's right ... now I remember well, I'll skip this just for today. I'm sure you've heard from the headmaster, but if it causes any trouble you'll be expelled. Got it?"

Amamiya: "Yes..I understand ..."

_Kasumi: (Well this confirms that he is that student with a record… .but he doesn't seem like that kind of person…)_

Kamoshida: "In any case, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami is tired of waiting."

Amamiya: "Sure ..."

Kamoshida: "And Yoshizawa-san, I hope you carefully consider who you hang out with at this school"

Kasumi: "...."

Kamoshida turned around to mark me with Amamiya following behind him but Kasumi stopped him

Amamiya: "Mm? What's wrong?

Kasumi: "Well then… .I wanted to thank you and Sakamoto-senpai for going after me in that castle… you remember right…?

Amamiya: "I remember ... and quiet it was nothing but on the contrary I should already be grateful you really saved us"

Kasumi: "Well yeah ... Bu-

Amamiya: "uncomplainingly if it weren't for you we would have died there"

Kasumi: "Yes, but I couldn't have done it without you and Morgana-senpai's help."

Amamiya: "If you say so"

They both smiled at each other silently until Amamiya broke the silence a bit in confusion.

Amamiya: "Faith…?"

Kasumi: "Is something wrong Amamiya-senpai?"

Amamiya: "I-it's nothing .. we better hurry if we don't want another scolded"

Kasumi: "Sure"

The two preceded entering the school.

~Take Your Time~

After trying to convince Ms. Chouno why she was late, the professor taking her to her new classroom. But without before receiving a call.

Incoming call

~Dad~

Kasumi: Oh no….


	5. First Day at school

First Day at school

_4/11 Afternoon (School)_

[Kasumi's POV]

**Incoming Call**

**~Dad~**

Kasumi: "Oh no…"

Kasumi mentally prepared herself to receive the call, imagining her father's worried scolding.

_Kasumi: "Yes….."_

_Shinichi: "Where were you?!"_

_Kasumi: "I-I'm sorry! I...w-well..we_

_Shinichi: " *Sigh* calm down I'm not mad just...tell me what happened, Ok…?_

_Kasumi: "Ok… Well…."_

Kasumi remembered Amamiya's excuse that they were harassing her and he and Sakamoto helped her and got lost on the way

_Shinichi: "Those who harassed you didn't do anything to you right ?!"_

_Kasumi: "N-no, some Shujin students helped me a-and like I s-said, I'm fine"_

Kasumi had a hard time keeping the lie, she doesn't remember the last time she lied to her father and she felt guilty, but she knows she can't tell the truth.

_Shinichi: "I'm glad you're okay ... I should thank those students then ... But we haven't finished talking, you have classes and I'm at work and besides I have to tell your mom about this, see you at home!"_

_Kasumi: "I'm sorry dad…."_

_Shinichi: "Don't worry sweetie….just keeping safe ok?"_

_Kasumi: "Of course…"_

Ms. Chouno: "Are you done Yoshizawa?"

Kasumi: "Yes thanks for waiting Ms.Chouno"

Ms.Chouno: "Anyway, now just wait here I'll let you know when you can come in"

Kasumi affirms to later see her teacher entering her classroom. But soon after a blond boy she knew showed up calling her.

Sakamoto: "Hey..."

Kasumi: "Um...Yes Sakamoto-senpai?"

Sakamoto: "Well ... I'm not going to force you but I want to talk with you and Amamiya about today on the roof…."

Kasumi: "Well…."

Sakamoto: "Let me guess ... The teachers told you not to associate with me right?

Sakamoto said with an annoyed tone

Kasumi: "Yeah…. But I wanna talk about today too"

Sakamoto: "Well, you know where to go if you want to talk about that…"

Ms.Chouno Voice: "Yoshizawa come in"

Kasumi: "I think I have to go"

Sakamoto: "Welp see ya" 

Sakamoto started to walk away without first calling Kasumi again

Sakamoto: "Hey! Um.. thanks for saving my ass there"

Kasumi: "No need to Sakamoto-senpai, see you later"

Sakamoto started to walk away again

Kasumi proceeded to enter her new classroom.

Boy Student: "Is that Yoshizawa?"

Other Student: "I think so"

Boy Student: "She's cute…."

Rumor Student: "I heard she come with Sakamoto and the new transfer student"

Other Girl Student: "With the criminal?"

Ms.Chouno: "Silence everyone, as you know we have a new student today,she is KASUMI Yoshizawa due to problems, had to be late "

Kasumi: "It's nice to meet you all!"

Girl student: "Ugh...seems annoying"

Ms.Chouno: "Okay, let's see if you can sit ... there! next to that girl, near the door"

Kasumi began to go to the place assigned to her.

Ms.Chiuno: "Yoshizawa doesn't have his books yet, so if you don't mind you could share yours.

The teacher said to the student next to Kasumi.

Girl Student: "Alright..."

Kasumi: "Hi is nice to meet you and thanks for sharing your book"

Girl Student: "Whatever…"

_4/11 After School (School)_

The rest of the day went by smoothly ... only with students spouting rumors about Kasumi and Amamiya too. But she was truly in conflict with Amamiya's rumors.

_Kasumi: (Burglary, murder and...elephant tusk trafficking!?)_

Kasumi don't like gossip or rumours and the like and less when they seem untrue. By the way she remembered her meeting with her senpais on the roof.

_Kasumi: (I better not make them wa-)_

Kasumi's thought was interrupted by a strong dizziness, which gave her visions of the castle she visited earlier.

Kasumi: "Ugh!"

Ms. Chouno: "Yoshizawa are you alright?"

Her teacher apparently looked at her with a confused face.

Kasumi: "This is a castle….?"

Ms. Chouno: "Cattle…? What are you talking about?"

Kasumi: "N-nothing! Well I have to go, see you tomorrow Ms Chouno"

Ms.Chouno: "Alright, remember come early"

Ms.Chouno walks away and Kasumi starts to walk to the rooftop.

About to go up to the top floor, he ran into the "delinquent student", who goes the same way as her.

Kasumi: "Uh….Hey Amamiya-senpai"

Amamiya: "Yoshizawa-san"

Kasumi: "Sakamoto-senpai asked you to come to the rooftop as well, right?"

Amamiya: "Yeah…"

Kasumi: "He said he wants to talk about today haha… .."

Amamiya: "I know"

Kasumi: "Well, we better go upstairs and don't make him wait, right?"

Amamiya: "I guess"

_Kasumi: (I don't know if I am very awkward or he is very quiet…)_

Kasumi was about to go upstairs when Amamiya called out to her taking something from her pocket.

Amamiya: "This is yours right?"

Kasumi: "Huh? Oh my School ID! But when?"

Amamiya: "A little after we parted, here"

Kasumi: "Thanks senpai!"

Kasumi grabs her ID.

Amamiya: "We better not keep making Sakamoto wait any longer"

Kasumi: "Right"

The two decided to go up to the roof, when they entered as expected Sakamoto was already there sitting in one of the chairs there.

Sakamoto: "...There you are and you too Huh"

Kasumi: "Hello Sakamoto-senpai"

Sakamoto: "Sorry for callin' you two up here like this"

Amamiya: "It's doesn't matter"

Sakamoto: "I know your teachers already told you stuff like, "don't get involved with him," Huh?

Amamiya: "How did you know?"

Sakamoto: "Figured as much. Then again, we're in the same boat.

Kasumi: "You talking about the rumors?"

Sakamoto: "Yeah.. I heard you got a criminal record, and about the new honor student. Everyone's talkin' about it"

Kasumi and Amamiya moved to sit down, she on a chair and the other on the table.

Kasumi: "Well… about today…What was all that that happened?"

Sakamoto: " How we almost got killed at a castle..It wasn't a dream... right? You two remember too yeah?

Amamiya: "Yeah"

Kasumi: "Me too…"

Sakamoto: "Well, just ’cause us three remember it doesn't mean much through..."

Amamiya and Kasumi: "..."

Sakamoto: "I mean, even if it was a dream, you two saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah thanks"

Amamiya: "It was nothing"

Kasumi: "Yeah, but you two tried to saved me too, so thanks"

Sakamoto: "But man, that Kamoshida we saw there.."

Kasumi: "Was terrifying…"

Sakamoto: "Yeah, but you two prolly doesn't know about it, but there are some rumors about him"

Amamiya: "The guy we meet earlier?"

Sakamoto: "Yeah, the ripped mophead. That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle"

Kasumi: "What about the others teachers?"

Sakamoto: "No one says anything against him ’cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ’cause of that…"

Kasumi: "I honestly don't like gossip or rumours and the like...but after what we saw today…"

Sakamoto: "...I wonder if we can go back to that castle again.."

Kasumi: "Wait you really want to go back!?"

Sakamoto: "Ugh, forget it. Must've all been a dream! It has to be!. Sorry to drag you two out here like this. That's all I had to say"

Kasumi: "It was nothing"

Sakamoto: "You know, the three of us can be pretty similar, I feel like we're gonna get along just fine as "The Students Of The Rumors"

Amamiya: "If you say it..."

Sakamoto: "I'm Ryuji Sakamoto"

Amamiya: "Ren Amamiya"

Kasumi: "I'm Kasumi Yoshizawa"

Ryuji: Kasumi…?

Kasumi: "Something wrong Sakamoto-senpai?"

Ryuji: "N-no It's nothing… I just think I have misheard your name in one of the gossip I heard "

Kasumi: "Oh really? Well It's doesn't matter now"

Sakamoto: "Well, I'll come talk if I see you two around. Don't ignore me we, all right? Seeya"

_Kasumi: (Honestly he's nice)_

Sakamoto walks away.

Kasumi: "Um… Amamiya-senpai can you hold on a moment?"

Ren: "Yeah, What happened?

Kasumi: "It's about ...well, you remember those things that came out of us…"

Ren: "That Morgana thing call them Personas, if I remember…"

Kasumi: "Yes, and our clothes changed too... "

Ren: "I'm sorry but I have no idea what it was either…"

Kasumi: "..."

Ren: "I think we still have to go, our "caregivers" should be angry... at least mine should be…see ya Yoshizawa-san"

Kasumi: "Yes...See ya tomorrow Amamiya-senpai"

Ren walks away, leaving Kasumi alone in the rooftop.

_Kasumi: (I wonder what really happened for senpai to have a record …)_

Kasumi: "Well I don't have practice until next week… I guess I'll have to go home, I'm going to call da- huh !?"

Kasumi pulled her phone out of her pocket just to see that it was turned off.

_Kasumi: (I guess I had it low battery. I'd better hurry up or I'll make my parents worry again…)_

Kasumi decides to go home, but keeps thinking about that castle and Kamoshida on the way.

_Kasumi: (Maybe I should be careful with Kamoshida-san)_

__________________________________

4/11 Evening (Yoshizawa Residence)

???: "Thanks God you are okay"

Kasumi: "Yeah ... don't worry mom"

Akane Yoshizawa mother of Kasumi who just getting home she and her husband Shinichiro hugged their daughter.

Akane: "Those bastards didn't do anything to you, right!?"

Apparently her father already told Akane (about the lie) why she was late for school.

Kasumi: "Fortunately…"

Akane: "You remember their faces?"

Kasumi: "Uhh...no…"

_Kasumi: (I think this lie has already gone too far …)_

Shinichi: "Calm down Akane, she's safe now"

Akane: "Yes...Sorry honey…"

Kasumi: "No, sorry for worrying you two…"

Shinichi: "That no longer matters now, we better calm down and dinner, what do you think?"

The two affirm and went to the dining room for dinner. Dinner went by smoothly, with only questions for Kasumi asking her how her first day was. She also mentioned about her senpais who tried to saved her. And obviously she skipped all about the rumors of them and her

Akane: "I'm glad you made friends the first day"

Kasumi: "Friends…"

Kasumi for some reason does not recall making friends before, and to begin with, she did not know whether to consider them friends, they considered her one.

Shinichi: "We should thank them when we meet once. But going back to the previous topic, remember that our jobs are far from school and we cannot take you"

Kasumi: "Don't worry mom and dad I'll make sure I go with people next time and stay safe"

The two approved in satisfaction

Kasumi: "Well I better go to bed that tomorrow will be another day!"

Akane and Shinichi: Goodnight Sweetheart

Kasumi walked to her room and changed into her pajamas and before going to sleep she decided to take a look at her phone. Just to see something strange. A app with a strange red eye logo

Kasumi: "What is this ... an a app …? I don't remember installing it…I better erase it"

Kasumi decided to delete the app and then go to bed and sleep, but she still thought about that castle


	6. A Record

Chapter 6: A Record

_ 4/11 Evening (LeBlanc)  _

[Ren's POV]

Ren finally made it to LeBlanc, practically his home for the whole year. After explaining why he was late to his guardian, Ren went up to the attic and put on his pajamas to rest, but without first checking his phone and seeing an one-eye app ... again …

Ren: "I D-Didn't delete that...?"

Ren decided to delete it again, the same application has been appearing to him since he arrived here.

Ren: "That castle…"

Ren was still thinking about that castle that he visited this morning and also about the other people who accompanied him.

Ren: "They already heard about the rumors… so I don't think they will speak to me again…"

Ren decided to close his eyes remembering the reason for his background.

____________________

_??? Evening (Hometown Neighborhood) _

Ren was coming home late, his parents didn't worry him because they know he will be fine, but on the way he heard a woman and a man apparently fighting.

Man Voice: "Just get in the car!"

Woman Voice: "Stop it!"

_ Ren: (I can hear a man and a woman arguing in the distance… I think they're just up ahead...) _

Man Voice: "How dare you cross me!"

Ren finally reached the place where the man and woman were.

Struggling Woman: "No…!"

Drunk Man: "Don't give me that shit…"

_ Ren: (It looks like that drunk man is bothering that woman...) _

Struggling Woman: "Ow! P-Please, stop…!

_ Ren: (She is in danger… I ... have to save her) _

Ren decided to get closer to them.

Drunk Man: "Tch… what a waste of time, you think you're worth causing me trouble? Huh?"

Struggling Woman: "I-I'll call the police!"

Drunk Man: "Heh, call them if you want! The police are my bitches. They're not gonna take you seriously"

Struggling Woman: "No… Stop!"

Police sirens can be heard from a distance.

Drunk Man: "Someone called the cops, Huh? Get in the car!"

The drunk man realizes that someone else is.

Drunk Man: "...What're you looking at? Get outta my face! This ain't a show. Get lost, kid. See? This is all because you're so damn slow! Get in the car!

____________________

The rest is still a bit blurry for him... the only thing he remembers is...

_ Drunk Man:"Damn brat! I'll sue!"  _

The words were burned into his mind, along with the face of the obviously enraged man.

Ren: "What I did was wrong …?"

Ren closed his eyes once more, remembering how everyone he considered friends turned their backs on him.

_ "Wait, he really did that?” _

_ “Dude, just stay away from us…” _

_ “I never imagined that he would be a criminal.” _

Even his coach.

_ "I'm sorry kid but we can't accept you here anymore" _

The only ones who seemed to believe him were his parents.

_ Dad: "Don't worries champ, we promise to do our best to help you _

_ Mom: "Yeah, don't worry sweetie we won't leaving you" _

But even when they said that... they haven't called him... or texted…

Ren: "I just want it all to end…"

Ren decided better to sleep for school tomorrow... he had tears in his eyes…

____________________

_ 4/12 Early Morning (Subway) _

Ren was pulling up his uniform pants as he fidgeted with the end of the ribbon now tied around his forearm. Thanks to being dragged into the Velvet Room last night, he was not only wide awake but had the phantom sensation of feeling like he slept on the sidewalk if he fell onto it from his attic window beforehand.Better not to be late again he rushed to the subway

Ponytail Student: "Look...isn't that her?"

Sleepy Student: "You mean that one with the red ribbon?"

Ren's attention piqued up for a moment as he waited in the crowd at the platform. Ren put his phone back in the pocket, having deleted the eye app that kept coming back from it once more. Just to see a familiar redhead girl, Kasumi Yoshizawa. The students behind Kasumi continued to mutter about her up until the train arrived, everyone quickly boarding it. 

Kasumi: "Please, take my seat. My station is coming up"

The girl had been speaking to a nearby elderly woman, offering the place to her.

Elderly Woman: "Are you sure? Then..."

As the two began to switch position, the seat was intercepted by a middle aged man in a suit, the individual quickly claiming the seat for himself as lightning speeds.

Kasumi: "Oh wow, what speed! I mean - excuse me? That seat was for this lady"

The man looked up at her with a dull expression, quickly leaning back to fall asleep.

Kasumi: "Oh..."

Ren: "Want me to wake him up?"

Kasumi: Senpai!? I had not seen you, and answering your question. It's alright. I can understand his position as well"

Ren: "If you say so ... I hope he lose his station by falling asleep."

Kasumi let out a small giggle in response to your comment before turning to the elderly woman.

Kasumi: "I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help"

Elderly woman: "It's alright dearie. Don't you worry"

Kasumi: "Please allow me to carry your luggage at least"

Elderly woman: "Thank you! Ain't it heavy though?"

Kasumi: "Not at all. I train plenty"

The train already arrived at the station to go to Shujin when Ren was about to leave and turned to see Kasumi, who was having trouble getting out because of the crowd of people. Ren decided to pull her by the sleeve so he could help her.

Kasumi: "Wah!?"

Kasumi squealed in surprise when she felt something tug at her sleeve, before she knew it she was out of the train and she also realized that Ren was letting go of her sleeve and started to leave.

Kasumi: "Huh!? Senpai, you were the one wh-?! hey wait!"

Ren: "Yes...?"

Kasumi: "Thank you very much!"

Ren: "It was nothing…"

Kasumi: "Was something! If it weren't for you, I would have been late to school again"

Ren: "If you say so…"

Ren started heading back to school before he realized that a red ribbon was following him at his side.

Ren: "What's are you doing...?"

Kasumi: "Huh ... well we are going to the same direction so if we better go together right? it bothers you?"

Ren: "Um..no it's nothing, Then we better hurry…"

Kasumi: "Of course!"

The two of them started to walk to school together, there was a student whispering about you but Kasumi didn't seem to mind or didn't listen to them since she started talking to Ren about how his first day was and all that, he only had small words. that resulted in an awkward silence until she begins to speak again… with a smile.

_ Ren: (Why is she so nice to me…? Didn't she already know about my record?) _

_ 4/12 Early Morning (Shujin Academy) _

Before they knew it they were at the school entrance

Ren: "I think now we have to separate, see ya Yoshizawa-san"

Kasumi: "Yeah… see ya senpai, and thanks for earlier!"

Ren: "Like I Said, it was nothi-"

???: "Hey!"

The two of them heard someone calling out to them, just to see what Ryuji was.

Kasumi: "Good morning Sakamoto-senpai!"

Ryuji: "Yeah yeah good morning too"

Ren: "Who are you again?"

Ryuji: "Man… I wasn't expectin' such a brutal response. Anyways...I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday"

Kasumi: "Do you still think it was a dream…?"

Ryuji: "I tried… but I couldn't do it."

The school bell starts to ring

Ryuji: "I think we better talk about it after school, do you have time?"

Ren: "I'll try"

Kasumi: "I will have to tell my parents first"

Ryuji: "Ok then, see ya"

____________________

[Kasumi's POV]

After parting ways with her senpais to go to her class, but she was called by a black-haired girl with a ponytail apparently older than her.

Calm girl: "Excuse me…you're Yoshizawa-san?"

Kasumi: "Yes, I can help you?"

Calm girl: "Well let me introduce myself first, I'm Shiho Suzui a Second year and they asked me to give you a tour of the school at lunchtime"

Kasumi: "Really!? I'm very grateful, where are we meet?

Shiho: "At the entrance if that's okay with you..."

Kasumi: "It's fine for me"

Shiho: "Alright, see you later Yoshizawa-san"

Kasumi: "See ya later Suzui-senpai!"

____________________

_ 4/12 Lunch Time (Shujin Academy) _

The classes went smoothly, although Kasumi thought she heard the occasional gossip about her. She heads to the dining room to eat her quick lunch so as not to keep Shiho waiting.

Kasumi: "I'm here, I made you wait too long Suzui-senpai?"

Shiho: "Don't worry I just ate too"

Kasumi: "Alright,can we start?"

Shiho started her tour. They passed through areas of the school that Kasumi had not seen, already at the last stop they entered what looked like the library.

Shiho: "And this is the library, you have to present your School ID if you want a book but only one"

Kasumi: "I see, I hope there are food or sports books"

Shiho: "Most likely there are but, can you cook Yoshizawa-san?

Kasumi: "A little, but also for some reason of the day for another I knew how to cook a little ...but... my sister was the expert..."

Kasumi was slightly discouraged for remembering Sumire.

Shiho: "Sorry about your sister…"

Kasumi: "Don't worry, now it only matters to move on, now for her"

Shiho: "I wish I was as strong as you…"

Shiho says in a small whisper

Kasumi: "Uh? You said something Shi-"

Before I could finish speaking a curly-haired familiar boy comes out of the library.

Ren: "Hello there"

Kasumi: "Amamiya-senpai!"

Shiho: "Hm? You know him Yoshizawa-san?"

Kasumi: "Yes, he has already helped me several times"

Shiho: "Uh, you don't look familiar. Could you be that transfer student from Class D?

Ren: "Yes...I am"

_ Kasumi: (Suzui-senpai probably knows about the rumors…) _

Shiho: "Um, this might not be any of my business, but don't let the rumors get you also your Yoshizawa-san I have heard things from you the too, okay?

Ren and Kasumi were surprised by what Shiho said, it was the first time someone had said something like this to them since they arrived here.

Ren: "Why do you said that?"

Shiho: "Well, I've helped with a similar situation before...My best friend is often misunderstood too, all become of her looks…"

Kasumi: "Suzui-senpai…"

Shiho: "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to drag on like that."

Ren: "Don't worry, and... thank you..."

Ren said with a smile something that was new to Kasumi.

Shiho: "It's nothing.... Anyway, I have to go to practice. I'll see you around"

Kasumi: "Thanks so much for today Suzui-senpai! You can talk to me again if you want!

Shiho's face lit up a bit.

Shiho: "I will try, see you later Yoshizawa-san"

Shiho walks away. Leaving Ren and Kasumi alone.

Kasumi: "So... how was your day senpai?"

Ren: "Fine I guess"

Kasumi: "Do you like to read senpai? As I see you leaving the library…"

Ren: "Yes... but I couldn't even get in they kicked me out when they found out who I am…"

Kasumi: "Oh…"

Kasumi at this point felt sorry for him and how the people around him treated him although he is not very different from her.

Ren: "Can I ask you a question Yoshizawa-san?"

Kasumi: "Yes, go ahead…"

Ren: "Why are you so kind to me...? You're already know about my record doesn't?"

Kasumi: "Well…"

Kasumi I couldn't stop thinking about the times he helped her, in the castle, yesterday with convincing why they arrived and today in the subway.

Kasumi: "Yeah I know about you record but… I know this sounds strange since I just met you but...you don't seem like the kind of person they describe"

Ren: "So… you don't believe in those rumors…?

Kasumi: "Of course not! I don't like gossip or rumours and the like and It'd be a different story if all those crimes I heard were all true though. Let me see...what did I hear? Burglary, murder and...elephant tusk trafficking was it?"

Ren: "The last one is new..."

Kasumi: "And also don't make me talk about the times you've helped me, thank you very much!"

Ren: "I don't get you... you are very strange…"

Kasumi: "Um.. what…?

Ren: "By the way *sigh* thank you…"

Kasumi: "I don't know what I did but it's nothing

Thee bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

Ren: "We better go to class"

Kasumi: "Yeah…"

The two of them started walking to their respective classes, but Ren called Kasumi one last time.

Ren: "Hey ... will you go with Sakamoto later?"

Kasumi: "I'll tried! See ya later senpai!

Ren: "See you later too…"


	7. Rebel Flag

Chapter 7: Rebel Flag

_4/12 After School (Shujin Academy)_

[Kasumi's POV]

_Shinichi: "So are you going with some friends?"_

_Kasumi: "Y-yes!"_

Kasumi called her father to ask if he would let her go with friends but in reality she was going to the castle with Ren and Ryuji again.

_Kasumi: "I know this is sloppy and I know you don't want me to go after yesterday…"_

_Shinichi: "..Who are you going with?"_

_Kasumi: "With some senpais…"_

_Shinichi: "They are boys…?"_

_Kasumi: "...Yes"_

_Shinichi: "KASUMI…"_

_Kasumi: "They are the same ones who saved me yesterday!"_

_Shinichi: "..."_

_Kasumi: "Dad…?"_

_Shinichi: " * sigh * Fine ... you can go ... but be careful and do not separate from them, Ok?"_

_Kasumi: "Seriously!? thanks dad!_

_Shinichi: "Take care, dear"_

Kasumi ends the call and starts walking to the entrance of the school but on the way she runs into Ren again.

Kasumi: "Heya senpai will you go with Sakamoto-senpai too?"

Ren: "Yes, and you?"

Kasumi: "I managed to convince my father so yes"

Ren: "Okay then let's go"

Kasumi and Ren started walking together to the exit when they arrived Ryuji was already there.

Ryuji: "Yo"

Kasumi: "Hi Sakamoto-senpai"

Ren: "So what is your plan?"

Ryuji: "As you know, I tried tellin’ myself it was all just a dream...but I couldn’t do it"

Kasumi: "I know what you mean"

Ryuji: "I can’t act like nothing happened. It’s all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all and I wanna find out what’s up with that place, no matter what. And y’know, you guys are the only people I can rely on for this stuff. So, they're inside?”

An explanation of this all would be good. Aside from her "Persona", this deal with Kamoshida needed to be investigated further. Even if she knew it would be dangerous. Something just didn’t seem right, after all.

Ren: "Why should I trust you?

Ryuji: "Um… well…"

Kasumi: "Amamiya-senpai?"

Ren seemed untrusted for some reason.

Ren: "Or better, why do you trust us?"

Ryuji: "Wow dude calm down"

Kasumi: "Amamiya-senpai, I think we should trust Sakamoto-senpai"

Ren: "Why?"

Kasumi: "Well… First, I don't think anyone will believe what we saw yesterday... I also saw that Sakamoto-senpai is actually kind and... I want to know more about what happened there…"

Ryuji: "So, you in"

Ren: "..."

Kasumi: "Senpai…"

Ren: "Alright... I'll go just because I also wanna know what happen there"

Ryuji: "I see, and are you sure to go Yoshizawa-san?"

Kasumi: "Yes"

Ren: "What’s next?"

Ryuji: "I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday. Lemme know if you notice any other weird buildings on the way.”

Kasumi: "Alright"

After retracing their initial steps they were once again in view of the school. Still the same ordinary school. They did everything the same, there must’ve been some other factor that bridged the gap between that world.

Kasumi: "Um ... I don't think this will work Sakamoto-senpai…"

Ryuji: "Yeah, yeah… I know"

Ryuji leaned back against the wall, his defeated expression was matched by his heavy sigh. Meanwhile, Ren decided to look at his phone in boredom… But that makes Kasumi remember something.

Kasumi: "Excuse me senpai but when we left that place I remember hearing something coming from your phone"

Ryuji: "Uh did you hear it too?"

Ren: "I think I heard it too, it say something like “Returned to the real world” when we got out of that castle.”

Ryuji: "Lemme see your phone dude"

Ryuji asked, gesturing towards Ren before taking it in his hands

Ryuji: “What’s this eyeball looking app thing?”

Ren: "I don't even know ... it keeps showing up no matter what"

Kasumi: "Eyeball app…?"

Kasumi walked over to the phone to see the same app that has been popping up on her phone.

Kasumi: "It is the same app that I have!

Kasumi takes out her phone waiting for the app to reappear, even though she had already deleted it about twice. And as expected it was there.

Ren: "Wait tooy yougot it? How?"

Kasumi: "I don't know, since yesterday it started to appear, I tried to delete it but it kept appearing"

Ren: "Same…"

Ryuji decided to quickly check his phone to see if he also had the app.

Ryuji: "Uh? I do not have it"

Ryuji put his phone away and went back to Ren's

Ryuji: "Oh dude! Look I knew it, a navigation app! There’s even your search history. Well let’s try using it.”

Kasumi: "Uh!? Wait Sakamoto-senpai!"

Ren: "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

_Voice: "Kamoshida...Shujin Academy...Pervert...Castle...Beginning navigation.”_

Everything turned red

__________________

_4/12 After School (Castle)_

The castle had materialised once more.

Kasumi: "Look! It’s the castle from yesterday!"

Ryuji: "Man, this still doesn't feel real"

His eyes peeled wide as he quickly scanned the area before running towards the castle, Ren and Kasumi follow him.

Ryuji: "We made it back...That means what happened yesterday was for real to"

Ryuji says as he turns around and yells in surprise.

Ryuji: "Those clothes!"

Kasumi and Ren turned to see that they were wearing black clothes again.

Ryuji: "So whatever happened last time with you was real!? What’s with that outfit?”

Ren: "I kinda liked it honestly"

Kasumi: "Yeah, they are somewhat comfortable"

Ryuji: "Wait do you like it!?"

Morgana: "Stop making a commotion"

The three of them realized that Morgana was in front of them.

Kasumi: "It's Morgana-senpai again…"

Morgana: "The shadows started acting up, so I came out here to check out what could be causing it...To think you guys would actually come back when you barely escaped last time."

Ren: "Shadows…?"

Ryuji: "What is this place? Is it the school?"

Morgana: "That's right"

Ryuji: "But it's a castle!"

Morgana: "This castle is the school! But only to this castle's ruler"

Ren: "You mean this is how Kamoshida sees the school?

Morgana: "That's right frizzy-hair. You catch on pretty quick you know. This is his distorted view of the school."

Kasumi: "His distorted view?"

Ryuji: "Explain it in a way that makes sense dammit!"

Morgana: "I shouldn't have expected a moron like you to get it"

Ryuji: "What did you say?!"

Ryuji got angry before they were cut off by a scream coming from the castle.

Kasumi: "T-That was a scream!?

Ryuji: "W-what was that?"

Morgana: "It must be the slaves held captive here"

Kasumi: "Are there more people here!?"

Morgana: "Well yes but actually no"

Ryuji: "This can't be real. No way, I guess it has to be… We saw other guys held captive here yesterday too, and they looked like they're from our school." 

Morgana: "That's just how it is here. He captures and tortures them for fun. After you three escaped yesterday, it must have put him in a bad mood"

Ryuji: "That son of a bitch!"

He slammed his body against the door and yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ryuji: "You hear me Kamoshida?!"

Morgana: "Doing that isn't gonna open the door ya know?"

Ryuji: "Hey Monamona!" 

Morgana: "It's Morgana!"

Ryuji: "Can you take us to see where those voices are coming from?" 

Morgana: "Are you sure? We could run into shadows or even Kamoshida if we aren't careful. I guess I could do it… but only if the frizzy hair and the redhead come here too"

Kasumi: "Uh?"

Ren: "Why me?"

Morgana: "I just want a better look at you powers. Even if you two don't agree, I bet the ape over here will go in on his own. So, what do you say?"

Ren: "I guess I should…"

Morgana: "Nice! And what about you red?"

Kasumi: "I don't think there is more option ...so I'll help!

Morgana: "I like to hear that!"

Kasumi: "Alrighty, lead the way Morgana-senpai. Oh wait, we never told you our names, I'm Kasumi Yoshizawa"

Ren: "Well, I'm Ren Amamiya"

Ryuji: "Ryuji Sakamoto"

Morgana: "It's a pleasure, now follow me"

Morgana guided them through the familiar scenery, met with the sight of carved white stone, and fancy architecture in the entrance hall. It was quieter than usual no armoured guards lingered in the halls, or anywhere in sight for that matter. Which was strange seeing as last time they were greeted by their presence almost instantly.

A single armoured guard patrolled just ahead of their position. 

Morgana: “Shoot...I had a feeling there would be guards here, right, looks like we are going to have to fight our way through from now on.” 

Kasumi: "Wait what!?"

Morgana: "We need to ambush that shadow, that will give us an advantage, hey frizzy hair! I want you to jump on it’s back and tear its mask from its face.

Ren: "Uh? Why?"

Morgana: "That will momentarily break the control that the Palace ruler has over them, it will force its real form out from its shell temporarily dazing it, thus giving us an advantage"

Ren: "*Sigh*... I guess I should tried…"

Akira nodded and leaped forward while the hulking armoured soldier turned its back to them.

Kasumi: "Be careful senpai…"

Leaping on it’s back he gripped the mask and began pulling it from its face. The mask ripped off in a shower of black liquid, before the figure convulsed into a jet of black and red ooze. A screech ripped through the dungeon revealing a winged fiend supporting large sharp claws, and a black tusk erected from its groin.

_Kasumi: (What are those things)_

Kasumi saw Ren and Morgana drying weapons, Kasumi remembered that she has a rapier

_Kasumi: (Why do I have a rapier I don't even know how to use it !? wait, what is this ... a rifle !?)_

Kasumi realized that not only did she have a rapier but she also had a rifle.

Morgana: "Hey red you gonna fight or not"

Kasumi: "S-sure"

Kasumi decided to go alone with the rapier.

Morgana: "Even though we have weapons, I recommend you fight with your Persona first."

Ren: "Personas... you mean those things that came out of us yesterday?"

Kasumi: "It's strange...I feel it somehow"

Morgana: "Just do what i do"

Morgana began to instruct Ren and Kasumi on how to fight using their Personas. Ren's Arsène specialized in Curse magic, while Kasumi's Cendrillon specialized in Bless magic. While Morgana could only use wind and healing magic, he did his best to teach them about how different shadows are weak against certain types of skills.

Morgana: "Ha, it's scary how good I am! Good job team"

Kasumi: "I think I'm getting used to it"

Ren: "And now that?"

Morgana: "We better head to a safe room"

Ryuji: "A safe room?"

Morgana: "Just follow me"

Morgana begins to walk for them to follow him, they were about to be detected by a large group of shadows but Morgana indicated them to enter a room.

Ryuji: "What's up with this place?"

Kasumi: "It's this… a classroom?

Morgana: "It's a safe room. If a ruler has less influence over a place in the real world counterpart of their palace, it'll have a weaker cognition in here. This makes it so shadows don't realize that this place exists"

Ren: "I think it makes sense that he doesn't have full control of the school"

Kasumi: "I've been wondering ... what do you mean by cognition? because I think you mentioned it a lot …

Morgana: "Good question, this whole castle is a place generated by the ruler's, in this case Kamoshida's, cognition. It's how he sees the school in that messed up head of his. I guess you could say it's a place where their distorted cognition has materialized. I call these places, palaces"

Ren: "So that was it ... I think I get it"

Kasumi: "Me a little…"

Ryuji: "So what that means… That son of a bitch!"

Morgana: "You must really hate that Kamoshida guy"

Ryuji: "Hate, doesn't even cover how I feel. Everything is that asshole's fault!"

Morgana: "I don't know what happened between you two, but you need to keep your emotions in check."

Kasumi: "I think I'm starting to understand all this a bit ... but I have one last question…"

Morgana: "You two are curious about your outfits aren't you?"

Ryuji: "Yeah, I’m curious as hell about it too"

Morgana: "That's also because of this world. Anything can be distorted by how a ruler sees it in this palace. The school became a castle after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must have a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of what a "rebel" looks like to you"

Kasumi: "I think it has a sense ... but my outfit looks like senpai's, does that mean we have a similar sense of being "rebel"?

Morgana: "It seems"

Kasumi: "But… what about you Morgana-senpai?"

Morgana: "I'm a human. An honest-to-god human"

Ryuji: "No, you're obviously a cat!" 

Morgana: "This is… well, because I lost my true form… I think." He tried explaining.

Ren: "You think?"

Morgana: "But, I do know how to regain my true form. It's the reason I'm here in the first place. I was on an investigation when I got caught. Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I'm gonna make him pay for sure!"

Kasumi: "I hope you make it Morgana-senpai!"

Ryuji: "All this doesn't make any sense…"

Morgana: "Well anyways, it's about time we get moving again. I'll be counting on you two's skills this time. Got it rookies?"

Ren: "Whatever"

Kasumi: "I'm Ret-2-go"

Morgana: "Glad to hear it and hey red you better use that rifle in the next battles"

Kasumi: "B-But I don't even know how to use it!"

Ryuji: "Oh yeah that reminds me"

Ryuji seems to be pulling something out of his pocket.

Ryuji: "Hey Ren, I picked this up yesterday, I thought it might and Yoshizawa already has one, sooo"

Kasumi: "A gun!?"

Ryuji: "Relax! It's just a model gun, so it just makes sounds"

Morgana: "That's a toy!"

Ryuji: "But it looks totally real! It'll at least fake 'em out. Oh and here's some medicine too"

Ren grabs the gun and medicines and puts them in his pocket.

Ren: "Let's not waste time anymore and let's continue"

_Kasumi: (Is it me or senpai talks a little more being here... and it's also a little more aggressive…and about my rifle ... looking closely and touching it doesn't seem real...)_

The group left the room and continued exploring the palace. When they came across another enemy, Morgana began teaching Ren and Kasumi how to use their guns. 

_Kasumi: (Wow Morgana-senpai is good at explaining and the rifle was easier to handle than I expected)_

They kept going until they came across a room with a lot of Shujin students located in it. The room was filled with terrified screams of agony and other unsightly things. Nobody was able to use the camera on their phone to gather evidence. So Ryuji decided to remember their faces for later.

_Kasumi: (This is horrible ... I know my coach is tough but Kamoshida... is abuse…At least Morgana-senpai told us that these are not the real ones ... but that they go through something similar in the real world, it's just... )_

They are about to leave and they run into someone who they didn't even want to see…

Ren: "Kamoshida…"

Shadow Kamoshida: "You knaves again? To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!"

Ryuji: "The school ain't your castle! I've memorized their faces real good. You're going down!"

Shadow Kamoshida: "It seems it's true when they say "Barking dogs seldom bite. How far the star of the track team has fallen"

Kasumi: "Star of the track team?"

Ryuji: "They hell are you gettin' at?!"

Shadow Kamoshida: "I speak of the "Track Traitor" who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams! Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under by your… selfish act."

Ren: "Track Traitor?"

Shadow Kamoshida: "What a surprise, you're accompanying him without knowing anything at all! He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he's still as carefree as ever"

Ryuji: "That's not true!"

Shadow Kamoshida: "What a tragedy. You all blindly trusted this fool, and now he's led you right to your deaths. Hurry up and dispose of them! I can't stand their stenches"

Shadow Kamoshida gave the order and the soldiers began to transform as Morgana, Ren and Kasumi ran up to fight them.

Ren: "Sakamoto stay behind!"

The trio was surrounded by shadows.

Morgana: "Ngh, we're surrounded"

The trio began to try and fight then off before Morgana was hit and fell over. 

Kasumi: "Morgana-senpai!"

Morgana: "Ren look out!"

Ren taking a hit from a Bicorn. He fell, and was also unable to get back up.

Kasumi: "Amami-Ugh!"

Kasumi was also hit making her fall too. The three were then pinned down by the feet of the guards.

Shadow Kamoshida: "I bet you just came here on a whim and ended up like this huh?"

Ryuji: "No…" 

Shadow Kamoshida: "What a worthless piece of trash. Getting emotional so quickly… How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, do you not remember my kindness in supervising the track practice?"

Ryuji: "That wasn't no practice, it was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team!"

Shadow Kamoshida: "It was nothing but an eyesore. The only one who needs to achieve results is me! That coach who got fired was helpless too. Had he not approached me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star runner's leg."

Ryuji: "What?" 

Shadow Kamoshida: "Do you need me to break your other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!"

Ryuji: "Dammit. Am I gonna lose again? Not only can I not run anymore… But the track team's gone too 'cause of this asshole!" 

_Kasumi: (They took away his dream…)_

Kasumi: "Sakamoto-senpai…"

Morgana: "So, that's why..."

Ren: "NOW WHAT! DON'T TELL ME YOU'LL RUN AWAY AGAIN!"

Ryuji: "Huh…!?"

Ren: "If you want to cry and run do it! But if you stay you will have to fight!"

Ryuji: "I…"

Ren: "You're going to let this son of a bitch get away with it!"

Ryuji: "No!"

Ryuji began walking towards the king.

Shadow Kamoshida: "What're you doing?! Silence him!

Ryuji got close and pointed at Kamoshida.

"Stop looking down on me, WITH THAT STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!"

[Ryuji's POV]

_Ryuji: (I won't back down again ... I'll make this son of a bitch pay! Is all his foult! Is All His Fuc-)_

Suddenly, a voice began ringing in Ryuji's head.

_**You made me wait quite a while.**_

Ryuji: (Wha…? AGH!)

Ryuji felt a sudden shock of pain in his head as he grabbed his forehead and fell to his knees.

_**You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact** _

_**Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc?**_

_**The "other you" who exists within desires it thus…**_

_**I am thou, thou art I…** _

_**There is no turning back, the skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!** _

Ryuji was able to face upright again, this time, sporting a mask that appeared as a skull over his face.

_Ryuji: (This feelin'...)_

Shadow: "Hmph, what can you do? Cower in fear and watch"

Ryuji gripped the mask, an instinct inside of him that he couldn’t deny. Pulling on the edges of his mask, he grimaced. Sinews of flesh snapped from the mask that were bonded to his face, seeping glossy blood down his cheeks. Tightening his grip in one final pull he ripped it from his face in a wave of torn flesh and fresh blood as his scream filled the room and some flames starts to cover over him.

Shadow Kamoshida: "Ugh, this one as well?"

The flames dissolved to reveal Ryuji. He was wearing punk clothes, yellow gloves, and a torn-up, red tie around his neck. Behind him stood his Persona. It took the shape of a skeleton pirate, riding a ship. 

Ryuji: "Right on...Wassup, Persona This effin’ rocks! Now that I got this power, it’s time for payback"

As Ryuji spoke, Morgana, Ren and Kasumi managed to escape from the knights and joined Ryuji to backup him.

Ryuji: "I’m ready, Blast ‘em away, Captain Kidd!"

[Kasumi's POV]

The four then fought off the guards that gathered to fight them. It helped that the shadow leader was weak to electric attacks, which was the Captain Kidd specialized in.At the end of the battle, Ryuji fell to his knees tired

Ryuji: "Of...I…"

Kasumi: "Calm down and rest Sakamoto-senpai"

Ren: "Yeah, we feel the same way when that happened… thanks…"

Ren said that last in a whisper but apparently Kasumi heard him and swore to see a small smile on him.

Shadow Kamoshida: “I told you that this is my castle. It seems you still don’t understand"

Ryuji: "You shut up!"

A sly grin creeping from Kamoshida lips as a familiar figure dressed in nothing by a skimpy black and purple patterned bikini, with a matching set of cat ears placed on her head, her blonde bushy pigtails draped down to her chest.

Ryuji: "Huh!? Takamaki!?"

Kasumi: "She looks familiar ... wait she's not the girl we meet yesterday senpai!"

Ren: "Yes and she's in my class!

Kasumi: "I also remember she is the one who got in the car with him"

Ren: "Yes... it was her"

Morgana: "Wha...What a meow-velous and beautiful girl…"

Ren: "Something seems off” 

Kamoshida then began to touch her face.

_Kasumi: (This makes me uncomfortable …)_

Ryuji: "Hey! Let go of her, you perv!”

Shadow Kamoshida: “Heh heh, This is MY castle-a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me, that is, everyone besides slow witted thieves like you.” 

Ryuji: "Takamaki! Say something"

Morgana: “Call down Ryuji. It seems that girl isn't the real one. She's the same as those slaves- a being made from Kamoshida's cognition of her"

Kasumi: "But following that logic, doesn't that mean that she goes through something similar in the real world !?

Morgana: "Probably…"

Ren: "…"

As he finished, Kamoshida snapped his fingers and more guards appeared.

Morgana: "Let’s retreat to the entrance, we can’t handle this many, Go!" 

Ryuji: "You will pay it Kamoshida you will see!"

Morgana lead the group outside.

__________________________

Ryuji: "I don’t remember changin’ into this"

Ryuji said looking down at his outfit.

Kasumi: "I think looks good on you!

Ren: "Same here... but not as cool as mine"

Ryuji: "Hey what was that! wait did you just make a joke?"

Ren: "I guess...why?"

Ryuji: "Nothing! I just didn't think you were that kind of person"

Ren: "..."

Ryuji: "Hey and ... thanks for before if it weren't for you I wouldn't have faced Kamoshida"

Ren: "It's was nothing"

Kasumi: "You also help us too Sakamoto-senpai"

Morgana: "It was nothing bad not gonna lie"

Ren: "Morgana I have a question, the Kamoshida here doesn't know anything about what happens in this place, right?

Morgana: "No, the Kamoshida in reality, can’t possibly know about what transpires here. A shadow is the true self that is suppressed, a side of one’s personality they don’t want anyone to see"

_Kasumi: (That's a relief)_

Ryuji: "Welp I guess we should be goin’ back, we gotta go find those dudes I memorised tomorrow.”

_Kasumi: "I hope that from the rumors me and Amamiya-senpai don't have problems with that...)_

Morgana: “Wait, weren’t you guys said you were going to help me? Don’t you remember? I need to erase the distortion from my body, and regain my real form, that why we need to delve deep into mementos and-”

Ryuji: "Wait did we decide to help him?”

Ren: “I really can’t remember”

Kasumi: "Wait, you don't think we should help him…"

Ren: "Do you want to make your parents wait longer?"

Kasumi: "I think you have a point…"

Ryuji: “Well see you around, cat!” 

Kasumi: "Sorry Morgana-senpai, maybe another time"

Morgana: “Hey! What the hell! Ugh, seriously!? Why’re you wrapping this up like everything’s all hunky-dory!? Oh hell no! Get back here!”

The trio decided to finally leave the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I accept any criticism or recommendation (especially for my grammar)  
> And I'm really really sorry for my grammar :(
> 
> Se you next time :D


End file.
